


An Invitation

by Draidiard



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draidiard/pseuds/Draidiard
Summary: You're invited over to hang out with a new friend. It seems like he wants to do more than just hang out, though.Old story commission from SimonKilnsworth based on an outline I gave him.You can see the accompanying art here: https://twitter.com/Draidiard/status/1179523951371919360
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	An Invitation

You look down at the address on the sheet of paper in your hand and make sure it matches the one on the mailbox. This is the place.  
  
The house is normal enough – two stories, white siding; not big, not small. It sits between two others almost exactly like it but for their color. The small lawn surrounding it is well kept, and there is no sign that anyone had been outside recently.  
  
As you approach the front door, you pull out your phone and check the messages again. _Door’s open_ , it read, _come meet me in my room when you get here ;3_ Draid had mentioned having something ready for your arrival, but he had been very vague about what it could be.  
  
This is first time you two have hung out alone. Friend of a friend since the beginning of the summer, you two hit it off well enough. Still, you were surprised when he called you up asking if you wanted to come over. Seeing no reason not to, and expecting to just play a couple video games or something similar, you accepted. Now that you’re here, though, you can’t help but feel a little apprehensive about your first one-one-one meeting.  
  
In truth, the dragon has always interested you more than a little, and as more than just a potential close friend. You swallow. Hopefully you won’t be too obvious without the presence of others.  
  
You turn the knob and enter the house, taking the stairs near the entrance. The house is empty from what you can tell. The first floor is dark and yours are the only shoes left by the door. You hope you aren’t too early.  
  
In the hallway on the second floor there is light coming from a one of the doors. It’s cracked open slightly, unlike the others, and you can hear music coming from within. Figuring it a safe conclusion to jump to, you open the door expecting to find Draid inside. However, _how_ you find him, you were not expecting.  
  
The red dragon is sitting by his computer desk, turned towards the door as you enter. That isn’t the shocking part though.  
  
The dragon is stark naked. And if that wasn’t enough, the sizable package sitting between his legs is at full-mast, his legs spread so you can see every inch of it.  
  
You freeze just inside the doorway, your mind trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. Maybe you just had bad timing and caught him in the act?  
  
No. That knowing look in his eyes tells you enough. He had planned this.  
  
“Glad you could make it,” he says. He takes a sip from a yellow juice box and places it on the desk, pausing the music as he does.  
  
You open your mouth to ask what is going on, but no sound is able to escape it. Draid smirks at this, placing a hand on his shaft and rubbing it gently. “What’s wrong?” he asks, “don’t like what you see?”  
  
You feel heat rush to your face. You’re unable to make eye contact, but you can’t look away for too long either.  
  
“Did you really think I hadn’t noticed you checking me out whenever we were in the same room all summer?” he reveals. “Am I everything you hoped I would be?”  
  
You’re still too stunned to speak. You can’t help but keep glancing at the dragon’s length. It’s so much more than you imagined. Your face gives you away, though, because the dragon chuckles.  
  
“Well, I like you quite a bit myself,” he goes on. “So here’s your chance.” The dragon gestures to himself. “You can do whatever you want.” He winks at you. You can feel your heart pounding in your chest.  
  
Despite his words, you still find yourself rooted in place, eyes fixated on the dragon. You can’t figure out if he’s playing a joke on you or being serious. If it is a joke, it’s a rude one, because more than a small part of you wants to accept, but your hesitation ultimately holds you back.  
  
Eventually Draid gets tired of waiting.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asks. “Waiting for an invitation?”  
  
Unable to do anything else as the parts of your mind war with themselves, you nod.  
  
“Heheh, well in that case, why don’t you take those clothes off for me? Maybe then you’ll feel a little more comfortable.”  
  
Your hands go to the buckle of you belt. Draid holds up a finger, stopping you, and shakes his head.  
  
“Shirt first,” he say, “no need to rush things, right?”  
  
Embarrassed by your own eagerness, your hands move up to your shirt. You start to pull it slowly up your stomach to your chest and over your head. As you do, you can feel the dragon’s eyes brushing over every square inch of your exposed skin, giving you goose bumps. You drop the shirt to the floor and avoid looking at his face.  
  
“Now the shorts,” he says.  
  
You look down at yourself and feel your face grow even hotter as you notice the tent that’s sprung up in your shorts. You hesitate for a second, but ultimately do as your told, undoing the belt, then the button, and finally unzipping them over your growing mound. They fall to the floor unceremoniously and you kick them to the side to join your shirt.  
  
You glance up at Draid for a second. He looks pleased, still gently stroking his cock. His head rests in his other hand as he grins up at you from his seat.  
  
“My, aren’t you a cute one,” he teases. Using his tail, he points at your underwear. “Now show me what you’ve got hiding under there.”  
  
Heart now racing at a mile a minute, you dig your thumbs beneath the waist of your underwear and pull them off what he wants to see. Your dick, finally free, is fully hard and twitches lightly before you. You pull your underwear half way down your thighs before Draid stops you.  
  
“Turn around,” he tells you. “Let me see the goods.”  
  
You take a half turn, showing the dragon your ass.  
  
“Keep going,” he says, “bend over as you do.”  
  
You do as your told, pulling your underwear the rest of the way down your legs and bending over to give the dragon a full view of your rear-end. You involuntarily wiggle your hips a little as you pull your last main article of clothing off your feet.  
  
“Fuck, you are so damn hot,” Draid says in response. You bolt upright from the compliment before you can help yourself, and the next thing you know the dragon is behind you. His hands reach out to your chest and ass, rubbing each gently. You feel his dick slide up the small of your back as he presses his body into yours. Bolts of lightning shoot through you from his touch, and a soft moan escapes your lips.  
  
“You’ve been very good so far,” he whispers into your ear. The hand on your chest slides down your stomach and wraps around your length. Your hips buck into it instinctively. The hand on your butt moves inward, rubbing between your cheeks. “I think you deserve a reward,” he continues. “What do you think?”  
  
You nod in response, having no idea what the dragon has in mind, but you barely care at that point. You want whatever he’s willing to give.  
  
He lets you go and returns to his seat, beckoning you to follow with a finger. When you do, he wraps his hand around your chin and pulls you down so you’re eye-level with him. He stares into your eyes for a moment then pulls you in for a kiss. Your lips part in shocked response and he takes the advantage, tongue swirling around your own and exploring your mouth. As the shock passes you melt into it, but he pulls away before you completely lose yourself.  
  
With a grin, he moves his hand to the top of your head and starts pushing you down, urging you to your knees and pressing the side of his cock against your cheek. You look up at Draid.  
  
“Suck it,” he says.  
  
His hand leaves your head as he lets you set to work. You pull your face away so you can look at his cock. Heat radiates from it so close. Pre beads from the tip. You can’t help but stare.  
  
“No need to be shy,” he tells you. His tail reaches around your back to entice you further. “Give it a taste.”  
  
His words break you out of your trance. You run your tongue along the bottom of the head, tasting it and what drips from it.  
  
“That’s it,” Draid coos, “good boy.”  
  
The first taste makes you crave more. Your next lick starts at the top of his balls and goes slowly up the underside of his substantial length. When you reach the head this time you give it a soft kiss before running your tongue all around it.  
  
“Cute _and_ skilled,” the dragon says to you as you work. “Aren’t I lucky?”  
  
His complement drives you onward. You take the head in your mouth, continuing to swirl your tongue around as you lightly suck it, earning you a moan from Draid. You go further, taking half his length at once, running your tongue along the bottom as you bob your head up and down. With your hands you rub the rest of his shaft. Pre starts to practically pour from his tip and you lick it up greedily every time you pull up.  
  
“Oh yeah,” he breathes above you. “Keep going.”  
  
His hand comes to rest on your head again and you feel him pushing you down ever so slightly, urging you deeper. Bracing yourself, and wanting to show off a little, you swallow his whole length all at once. A surprised gasp escapes the dragon. You feel his cock pulse in your throat as you run your tongue along the base, holding it in for as long as you can. When you pull out, you both let out a moan as you try to catch your breath.  
  
“Impressive,” Draid tells you, “but I bet you can’t keep that up.”  
  
You smirk before you take his bet, going all the way back down to the base and sucking it back to the tip. You build a rhythm from there, his whole length going in and out of your mouth over and over. The dragon moans more and more as you go, his pleasure mounting.  
  
Soon after, the hand on the back of your head stops you from getting all the way back up. You look up and see the dragon’s eyes squeezed shut behind his glasses. He must be close.  
  
“Ffffuck!” he hisses as the first shots of cum enter your mouth. You swallow everything, licking the tip to make sure you get every last drop he has to offer. As he finishes, he eases off the pressure and starts to pet you. You look up again and meet his eyes. “Such a good boy,” he tells you. You can’t help but blush at the praise. “We’re not done yet though,” he adds.  
  
You pull your mouth off his cock completely as Draid reaches over to his desk. From it, he grabs a bottle of lube and pours it over himself.  
  
“Why don’t you sit on my lap and we can really get started.”  
  
Another jolt shoots through you, this time of anticipation. You get to your feet and straddle him in his chair. As you do, your dick comes close to his face for a second and he gives it a quick lick, making you shiver.  
  
Carefully, you line his dick up with your entrance, noting once more its size as you’re about to feel all of it. You press down and feel your ass stretch out. You hold yourself, panting, just beyond the head as you get used to him, all the while getting praised for how good you’re doing and how wonderful you feel. After a minute you start to sink deeper, pushing yourself lower, feeling him fill you, until your hips are resting against his thighs. You let out a moan as you realize you’ve taken the whole thing. Draid responds by pushing up into you, pressing himself as deep as he possibly can. His hands grab your waist, holding you in place, and your body squirms from being so full, but it only causes you to feel it more. Pleasure courses through your body.  
  
Slowly, he starts to thrust into you. Quiet yelps escape you each time his hips touch yours and you try to push back against him as best you can. You quickly want more, and you try to urge him to go faster with your body, but he keeps a steady pace, his expression tells you he’s savoring every second of it. But it isn’t enough for you.  
  
Reaching up, you grab the horns on top of the dragon’s head and use them for leverage as you take control of the pace.  
  
You go fast and hard, his cock sliding in an out of you with ease at that point and you clench down to feel as much of him as possible. Ecstasy puts your mind in a fog. All you can think about is pleasing the dragon and yourself.  
  
Beneath you, Draid gets the same look on his face as before and you know what’s about to come. Taking him in his entirety, you grind your hips into him, teasing him closer to the edge. His hands tighten around your waist and hold you in place as he cums for a second time. You can feel the warmth of it shoot off inside you, surrounding the heat of his dick. It’s enough to send you over the edge as well. Your cum shoots out onto the dragon’s chest and stomach. One of Draid’s hands leaves your side and starts to stroke you as you cum together. “That’s it,” he says, “You did such a good job. Let it all out.”  
  
Finally, you collapse onto him in exhaustion, his dick still pulsing inside you as his own orgasm subsides, and you lay there as the afterglow sets in. From above, Draid kisses the top of your head.  
  
“You are definitely coming over more,” he says.  
  
You can’t help but smile at the thought.


End file.
